ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lego Movie (Extended Edition)
The Lego Movie is a 2014 3D computer-animated adventure-comedy film directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. The screenplay penned by Lord and Miller is based on a story by them and Dan and Kevin Hageman; while the film features a few live-action scenes, it is primarily an animated film. Based on the Lego line of construction toys, the story focuses on an ordinary Lego minifigure who finds himself being the only one to help a resistance stop a tyrannical businessman from gluing everything in the Lego worlds into his vision of perfection. Chris Pratt, Will Ferrell, Elizabeth Banks, Will Arnett, Nick Offerman, Alison Brie, Charlie Day, Liam Neeson, and Morgan Freeman provide their voices for the film's main characters. The Lego Movie is the first film produced by Warner Animation Group since the release of Looney Tunes: Back in Action in 2003, and was an international co-production of the United States, Australia and Denmark, with it dedicated to the memory of Kathleen Fleming, the former director of entertainment development of the Lego company, following her death in Cancun, Mexico in April 2013.56 The film was released theatrically on February 7, 2014 through Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures to near-unanimous acclaim; critics praised its visual style, humor, voice cast and heartwarming message. It earned more than $257 million in the U.S. and Canada and $210 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of over $469 million, with the film winning the BAFTA Award for Best Animated Film, the Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Animated Feature, and the Saturn Award for Best Animated Film; it was also nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film and an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Song for "Everything Is Awesome". The film has since expanded into a major franchise which ties into the Lego brand - a spin-off film, The Lego Batman Movie, was released to theatres on 10 February 2017, with a second spin-off, The Lego Ninjago Movie, set to release later in the year. A sequel to the film is scheduled for release on February 8, 2019, as well as a third spin-off, The Billion Brick Race. Differences between this and the regular LEGO Movie * Instead of Emmet getting abandoned, Lucy rallies Emmet's friends to help her * Unlike the regular LEGO Movie, Cloud Cuckoo Land gets revived after the Kragle is gone * When Vitruvius sees a penny aiming towards him, Panda Guy saves Vitruvius and gets killed instead * Both parts are made by Village Roadshow Pictures * Instead of it being released in theatres, it releases when The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part comes out on DVD * Instead of Emmet being an ordinary guy, Emmet becomes a master builder at the Old West * Instead of this being the Regular LEGO Movie, it becomes The LEGO Movie Deluxe, featuring 2 Movies, The LEGO Movie, and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, Mixed together in one movie * Instead of Rex fading away, he decides to fix the mess he has made, and join the good guys, and apologize to everybody Transcript The Lego Movie (Extended Edition)/Transcript Contents Plot In a Lego world populated by anthropomorphic minifigures, the evil Lord Business finds a super weapon called the "Kragle". The wizard Vitruvius attempts to stop him, but is blinded by Business' robots; he prophesies that a person called "the Special" will find the Piece of Resistance, a brick capable of stopping the Kragle. 8½ years later, construction worker Emmet Brickowski finds a woman named Wyldstyle searching for something at his construction site after hours. When he investigates, Emmet falls into a hole and finds the Piece of Resistance. Compelled to touch it, Emmet experiences vivid visions and passes out. He awakens with the Piece of Resistance attached to his back, in the custody of Bad Cop, Lord Business's lieutenant. Wyldstyle rescues Emmett, believing him to be the Special, and before she takes him to meet Vitruvius in the Old West, Emmet jumps into a hole, calling Wyldstyle a traitor. Before Emmet learns that Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are "Master Builders"7—people capable of building anything from their imagination without the need of instructions—who oppose Business, he dies constantly. Wyldstyle explains Business wants to use the Kragle, a tube of Krazy Glue with a weathered label, to freeze the world into perfection. Though disappointed to find Emmet is dead, Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are convinced of his potential when he recalls visions of a seemingly human deity referred to as "the Man Upstairs". Emmet (Gail in disguise), Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius evade Bad Cop's forces with the aid of Batman, Wyldstyle's boyfriend. They go to the hidden Cloud Cuckooland where they attend a council of Master Builders, who are unimpressed with Emmet and refuse to fight Business. Bad Cop's forces attack, having placed a tracking device on Emmett, and capture everyone except Emmet and a small team of Master Builders. Escaping, Emmet devises a plan to infiltrate Business's office tower and disarm the Kragle, but the group is captured and imprisoned in the Think Tank, where all the Master Builders are forced to make instructions. Trying to retaliate, Vitruvius is saved and Panda Guy is decapitated by Business, who sets a self-destruct protocol and leaves everyone to die. As Panda Guy dies, Vitruvius reveals he made up the prophecy. Panda Guy soon reappears to Emmet as a ghost and tells him that his belief makes him the Special. Strapped to the self-destruct mechanism's battery, jump into the abyss outside the tower and sever the connection, saving everyone. Inspired by Emmet's sacrifice, Wyldstyle rallies the Lego people across the universe to use whatever creativity they have to build machines and weapons to fight against Lord Business's forces. Emmet finds himself in the human world as a Lego minifigure unable to move. The events of the story are being played out by a little boy named Finn on his father's expansive Lego set in their basement. His father—"the Man Upstairs"—comes home from work and chastises his son for ruining the set by creating variations of different playsets, and proceeds to permanently rebuild and glue his perceived perfect creations together. Realizing the danger his friends are in, Emmet wills himself to move and gains Finn's attention. Finn returns Emmet and the Piece of Resistance to the set, where Emmet now possesses the powers of a Master Builder and confronts Business. Meanwhile, Finn's father looks at his son's creations and realizes that Finn had based the villainous Business on him and his perfectionism. Through a speech Emmet gives Business, Finn tells his father that he is special and has the power to change everything. Finn reconciles with his father, which plays out as Business having a change of heart, capping the Kragle, and ungluing his victims with mineral spirits. Emmet is hailed as a hero, and begins a relationship with Wyldstyle with Batman's blessing. As a result of Finn's father allowing Finn's younger sister to join them in playing with his Lego sets, aliens from the planet Duplo beam down and announce their plans to destroy them. But Emmet builds the aliens a heart as a token of friendship, but when one eats it and playfully demands more, Lucy interprets this as an attack and retaliates. The Duplo creatures cry and invade, making a mess of Bricksburg. President Business unhelpfully tells everyone to "get along" before leaving to go golfing, but Emmet tells Lucy that "Everything can still be awesome." Then Gail grabs Lando's spaceship and attacks. Five years later, Bianca has taken some of Finn's LEGO creations and other toys in their basement to play with.9 In the LEGO universe, the Duplo army's invasions have turned Bricksburg into the post-apocalyptic wasteland Apocalypseburg, hardening its citizens. Emmet remains upbeat and wants to move into a dream home with Lucy, but is troubled by visions of an impending cataclysm dubbed "Armamageddon". A mini-doll named Sweet Mayhem arrives and proclaims that Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi of the Systar System wants to marry Apocalypseburg’s leader. Mayhem's forces kidnap Batman, Lucy, Benny, MetalBeard, and Unikitty to the Systar System, where Batman eventually agrees to marry Wa'Nabi, while the others are placed in environments designed to tempt them, which only Lucy resists. In pursuit, Emmet converts his house into a spaceship and travels through "the Stairgate" – out of the basement, and takes Gail with him – and is saved from an asteroid field by rugged adventurer Rex Dangervest. Emmet begins to mimic Rex, hoping to impress Lucy. Lucy and her friends are taken to a spa; seeing her friends enjoy the catchy pop music, Lucy thinks they are being brainwashed and escapes to find Emmet. Rex, Gail, and Emmet evade Wa'Nabi's forces and find Lucy. Emmet devises a rescue plan: Lucy will switch off the music, Gail will steal the ring, and Emmet will destroy the reception cake, encased in a temple, to stop the wedding. As Lucy fights Mayhem, she learns the Systar System never meant to antagonize Apocalypseburg, but merely failed to communicate their desire to coexist in peace – in the real world, Bianca simply wants Finn to play with her. She also discovers that Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi's original form was the heart Emmet gave the aliens. Realizing Rex has sinister motives, Lucy tries to stop Emmet but, manipulated by Rex, he destroys the temple, knocking his friends, and Gail out of the way. Everyone, including MetalBeard and Gail, all started crying. In the real world, Emmet's destruction is carried out by Finn angrily destroying Bianca's LEGO creations. Emmet realizes his mistake but is seized by Rex, knocking Lucy onto a shelf. Now in the real world, she watches the siblings bicker. Aboard his ship, Rex reveals that he is an embittered version of Emmet from the future; abandoned for years underneath the dryer after crashing in the asteroid field, he became Rex – "Radical Emmet Xtreme" – and built a remote time machine to save Emmet. As revenge for being neglected while the other toys were played with, Rex has tricked his past self into bringing about Armamageddon. In the real world, Bianca and Finn’s mother halts their bickering, grounds them, and asks them to put away their LEGO sets, representing Armamageddon (as in "Our momma gets in"). Bianca puts Lucy in storage with the others, bringing an apparent end to the LEGO universe that Lucy calls into question. In the real world, Finn hears Lucy and the others singing "Everything's Not Awesome" as Rex knocks Emmet under the dryer. Lucy rallies the others into escaping from the storage bin in various spacecraft and returning to the LEGO universe to save Emmet. Evading Rex's raptor Rexwing fighter squadron, Emmet and Lucy overpower Rex and sabotage his time machine. Rex redeems himself, but he joins Emmet again, and Emmet and Lucy reconcile. Wa'Nabi and Batman wed, as Finn and Bianca agree to play together again. Their mother returns their LEGO sets and Finn repairs Bianca's creations, reversing Armamageddon. The LEGO universe is transformed into a mishmash of the restored Bricksburg and the Systar System: the peaceful "Syspocalypstar". President Business returns from golfing but is immediately ejected from the LEGO universe by fireworks. Emmet's dream house is rebuilt, and Lucy reveals that she was one of the original artists of "Everything Is Awesome", much to Emmet's surprise. Cast Main article: List of characters in The Lego Movie-: Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski, an everyman and construction worker from Bricksburg, and Rex Dangervest, a self-declared "galaxy-defender, archaeologist, cowboy and raptor trainer."12 The character is a spoof of the action roles played by Pratt, including Star-Lord from the Marvel Cinematic Universe (with a reference to Andy Dwyer from Parks and Recreation in the actor's exercise from the latter character's body to the former's), Owen Grady from Jurassic World, and Joshua Faraday from the 2016 remake of The Magnificent Seven, and also a reference to rumors that Pratt would play Indiana Jones. He is later revealed to be Emmet's future self, after travelling back in time with the help of stolen technology from Back to the Future, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, Doctor Who, The Terminator and Hot Tub Time Machine Will Ferrell as Lord Business, president of the Octan Corporation under the name President Business. Ferrell also plays "The Man Upstairs". Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle / Lucy, a Master Builder. Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne / Batman, a DC Comics superhero who is a Master Builder. Nick Offerman as Metal Beard, a giant makeshift pirate and Master Builder. Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty, a unicorn-horned kitten and Master Builder from Cloud Cuckoo Land. Charlie Day as Benny, a "1980-something space guy" who is a Master Builder. Liam Neeson as Bad Cop / Good Cop, a double-headed police officer that leads the Super Secret Police Neeson also voices Pa Cop, Bad Cop/Good Cop's father. Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius, a blind old wizard who is one of the Master Builders. Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi, the shape-shifting alien queen of the Systar System. Stephanie Beatriz as Sweet Mayhem/General Mayhem, an intergalactic mini-doll who is general and law enforcer of the Systar System-Army and works under the orders of Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi.12 Richard Ayoade as a talking ice cream cone who is a citizen of the Systar System and Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi's right-hand character. He was voiced by Daniel Middleton in the United Kingdom version12 Channing Tatum as Superman, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. Jonah Hill as Green Lantern, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. Jadon Sand as Finn, a young teenager in the real world, whose imagination drives the events happening in the LEGO universe.15 Graham Miller portrays a younger Finn Brooklynn Prince as Bianca, Finn's younger sister, who is the reason why the aliens from the planet Duplo attacked Bricksburg Maya Rudolph as Mom, the unnamed mother of Finn and Bianca in the real world. In the LEGO universe, she’s the bringer of "Armamageddon". She was previously voiced by Amanda Farinos in the first part of this extended cut In addition, Anthony Daniels and Billy Dee Williams reprise their Star Wars roles as C-3PO and Lando Calrissian respectively, with Keith Ferguson voicing Han Solo (whom he previously voiced in Robot Chicken and Mad). Shaquille O'Neal voices a Lego version of himself who is a Master Builder alongside two generic members of the 2002 NBA All-Stars. Will Forte, Dave Franco, Jake Johnson, Keegan-Michael Key, Chris McKay, and Jorma Taccone provide voice cameos in the film. Co-director Christopher Miller cameos as a TV presenter in the studio that films the Where Are My Pants? TV series. Production Creators of the film at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con International: Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, writers and directors; Chris McKay, co-director; and Dan Lin, producer. "We wanted to make the film feel like the way you play, the way I remember playing. We wanted to make it feel as epic and ambitious and self-serious as a kid feels when they play with LEGO. We took something you could claim is the most cynical cash grab in cinematic history, basically a 90 minute LEGO commercial, and turned it into a celebration of creativity, fun and invention, in the spirit of just having a good time and how ridiculous it can look when you make things up. And we had fun doing it.'" —Animation supervisor Chris McKay Dan Lin conceived of the idea for the film and began discussing it with Roy Lee before leaving Warner Bros. to form his own production company, Lin Pictures, in 2008.12 Meanwhile, Warner Bros. home entertainment executive Kevin Tsujihara had recognized the value of the Lego franchise by engineering the studio's purchase of Lego video game licensee Traveller's Tales in 2007, thought the success of the Lego-based video games indicated a Lego-based film was a good idea, and reportedly "championed" the development of the film.1213 By August 2009, Dan and Kevin Hageman were writing the script described as "action adventure set in a Lego world."14 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs directors Phil Lord and Christopher Miller were in talks in June 2010 to write and direct the film.15 Warner Bros. green-lit the film by November 2011, with a planned 2014 release date. The Australian studio Animal Logic was contracted to provide the animation, which was expected to comprise 80% of the film. By this time Chris McKay, the director of Robot Chicken, had also joined Lord and Miller to co-direct.16 McKay explained that his role was to supervise the production in Australia once Lord and Miller left to work on 22 Jump Street.11 In March 2012, Lord and Miller revealed the film's working title, Lego: The Piece of Resistance, and a storyline.17 In April 2012, Warner Bros. scheduled the film for release on February 28, 2014, a date that subsequently changed.18 By June 2012, Chris Pratt had been cast as the voice of Emmet, the lead Lego character, and Will Arnett voicing Lego Batman; the role of Lego Superman was offered to Channing Tatum.19 By August 2012, Elizabeth Banks was hired to voice Lucy (later getting the alias "Wyldstyle")8 and Morgan Freeman to voice Vitruvius, an old mystic.1920 In October 2012, Warner Bros. shifted the release date for the film, simply titled Lego, to February 7, 2014.21 In November 2012, Alison Brie, Will Ferrell, Liam Neeson, and Nick Offerman signed on for roles. Brie voices Unikitty, a member of Emmet's team; Ferrell voices the antagonist President/Lord Business; Neeson voices Bad Cop; and Offerman voices Metal Beard,22 a pirate seeking revenge on Business.21 In July 2012, a Lego-user contest announced on the film's Facebook page would choose a winning Lego vehicle to appear in the film.23 Miller's childhood Space Village playset is utilized in the film.24 Animal Logic tried to make the film's animation replicate a stop motion film even if everything was done through computer graphics, with the animation rigs following the same articulation limits actual Lego figures have. The camera systems also tried to replicate live action cinematography, including different lenses and a Steadicam simulator. The scenery was projected through The Lego Group's own Lego Digital Designer, which as CG supervisor Aidan Sarsfield detailed, "uses the official LEGO Brick Library and effectively simulates the connectivity of each of the bricks." The saved files were then converted to design and animate in Maya and XSI. At times the minifigures were even placed under microscopes to capture the seam lines, dirt and grime into the digital textures.25 Benny the spaceman was based on the line of Lego space sets sold in the 1980s, and his design includes the broken helmet chin strap, a common defect of the space sets at that time.26 The film's total cost, including production, promotion and advertising (P&A), was $100 million.27 Half of the film's cost was financed by Village Roadshow Pictures.27 The rest was covered by Warner Bros., with RatPac-Dune Entertainment providing a smaller share as part of its multi-year financing agreement with Warner Bros.28 Initially Warner Bros. turned down Village Roadshow Pictures when it asked to invest in the film.27 However, Warner Bros. later changed its mind, reportedly due to lack of confidence in the film, initially offering Village Roadshow Pictures the opportunity to finance 25% of the film, and later, an additional 25%.27 Release The Lego Movie premiered at the Regency Village Theatre in Los Angeles, California on February 1, 2014, and was released in theaters on February 7, 2014.29 Part 1 was released in Australia by the film's co-producer, Roadshow Films.30 Part 2 was theatrically released in North America and the United Kingdom on February 8, 2019. Part 2 was released one day earlier in Denmark. 50 This was its third rescheduling; it was first scheduled to be released in the US on May 26, 2017 and then on May 18, 2018.5152 On January 24, 2019, Warner Bros. announced it would hold one-day previews for the film in 500 theaters in the United States, two days later. Then it was decided that the two parts would get combined in one to make an extended edition. Marketing Over twenty Lego sets inspired by scenes from the film were released for the film including a set of Collectible Minifigures. A website was opened up so fans could make minifigure versions of themselves, and later, put that in the film's official trailer. The company recruited a roster of global partners to a broad, multi-category licensing program to support the film.3132 Official Lego Brand Stores also scheduled events. Each week of January 2014, a new character poster (Wyldstyle, Batman, Emmet, Lord Business) came with every purchase.33 By building a creative model in-store, people received a free accessory pack. Barnes & Noble hosted a themed event in January, February, and March.34 On February 7, 2014, McDonald's released eight collectible holographic/3D cups in Happy Meals to promote the film.35 A video game based on the film, The Lego Movie Videogame, by TT Fusion for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, and Windows, was released on February 4, 2014.36 An exclusive "Wild West Emmet" minifigure was released with preorders of the game at GameStop.37 Home media The Lego Movie was released on Digital HD on May 20, 2014. It was released by Warner Home Video on DVD and Blu-ray (2D and 3D) on June 17, 2014. A special Blu-ray 3D "Everything is Awesome Edition" also includes an exclusive Vitruvius minifigure and a collectible 3D Emmett photo.38 Reception The film's live-action set as publicly exhibited at Legoland California during 2014. Critical reception Edit The Lego Movie was met with "nearly unanimous positive reviews."39 Review-aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 96% approval rating with an average rating of 8.2/10 based on 226 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "Boasting beautiful animation, a charming voice cast, laugh-a-minute gags, and a surprisingly thoughtful story, The Lego Movie is colorful fun for all ages."40 On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 based on reviews from critics, the film has a score of 83 (indicating "universal acclaim") based on 43 reviews.41 According to CinemaScore polls conducted during the opening weekend, the average grade cinemagoers gave The Lego Movie was A on an A+ to F scale.42 Filmmaker Edgar Wright, and TIME Magazine film critic Richard Corliss, each named The Lego Movie as one of their favorite films of 2014.4344 Michael Rechtshaffen of The Hollywood Reporter wrote, "Arriving at a time when feature animation was looking and feeling mighty anemic...The LEGO Movie shows 'em how it's done,"45 with Peter Debruge of Variety adding that Lord and Miller "irreverently deconstruct the state of the modern blockbuster and deliver a smarter, more satisfying experience in its place, emerging with a fresh franchise for others to build upon."46 Tom Huddleston of Time Out said, "The script is witty, the satire surprisingly pointed, and the animation tactile and imaginative."47 Drew Hunt of the Chicago Reader said the filmmakers "fill the script with delightfully absurd one-liners and sharp pop culture references",48 with A. O. Scott of The New York Times noting that, "Pop-culture jokes ricochet off the heads of younger viewers to tickle the world-weary adults in the audience, with just enough sentimental goo applied at the end to unite the generations. Parents will dab their eyes while the kids roll theirs."49 Elizabeth Weitzman of the New York Daily News said the filmmakers "don't sink into cynicism. Their computer animation embraces the retro look and feel of the toys to both ingenious and adorable effect."50 Claudia Puig of USA Today called the film "a spirited romp through a world that looks distinctively familiar, and yet freshly inventive."51 Liam Lacey of The Globe and Mail asked, "Can a feature-length toy commercial also work as a decent kids’ movie? The bombast of the G.I. Joe and Transformers franchises might suggest no, but after an uninspired year for animated movies, The Lego Movie is a 3-D animated film that connects."52 Joel Arnold of NPR acknowledged that the film "may be one giant advertisement, but all the way to its plastic-mat foundation, it's an earnest piece of work—a cash grab with a heart."53 Peter Travers of Rolling Stone called the film "sassy enough to shoot well-aimed darts at corporate branding."54 Michael O'Sullivan of The Washington Post said that, "While clearly filled with affection for—and marketing tie-ins to—the titular product that's front and center, it's also something of a sharp plastic brick flung in the eye of its corporate sponsor."55 On the negative side, Kyle Smith of the New York Post called the film "more exhausting than fun, too unsure of itself to stick with any story thread for too long."56 Moira MacDonald of The Seattle Times, while generally positive, found "it falls apart a bit near the end."57 Alonso Duralde of The Wrap said the film "will doubtless tickle young fans of the toys. It's just too bad that a movie that encourages you to think for yourself doesn't follow its own advice."58 Television personality, author, filmmaker, radio host and conservative political commentator Glenn Beck praised the film for avoiding "the double meanings and adult humor I just hate."59 Oscar host Neil Patrick Harris referenced The Lego Movie not being nominated Best Animated Feature, which many critics considered a major snub, saying prior to the award's presentation "If you’re at the Oscar party with the guys who directed 'The Lego Movie,' now would be a great time to distract them."60 U.S. Senator Ron Johnson criticized the film's anti-corporate message, saying that it taught children that "government is good and business is bad", citing the villain's name of Lord Business. "That's done for a reason", Johnson told WisPolitics.com. "They're starting that propaganda, and it's insidious". The comments were criticized by many, and Russ Feingold brought up the comments on the campaign trail during his 2016 Senate bid against Johnson.61 Box office performance The Lego Movie grossed $257.8 million in the U.S. and Canada, and $210.3 million internationally, for a worldwide total of $469.2 million.4 Calculating in all expenses, Deadline.com estimated that the film made a profit of $229 million.62 In the U.S. and Canada, the film opened at number one in its first weekend with over $69 million, which was the second highest weekend debut in February, at the time, behind The Passion of the Christ ($83.8 million).63 The movie retained the top spot at box office in its second weekend by declining only 28% and grossing $49.8 million.64 The Lego Movie was number one again in its third weekend while declining 37% and grossing $31.3 million.65 In its fourth weekend, the film dropped to number three grossing $20.8 million.66 Elsewhere, The Lego Movie was released in 34 markets in February 7, 2014—the same weekend as its U.S. release. It made $18.7 million on its opening weekend from 5,695 screens from 34 countries.67 On its opening weekend, which varies depending on the country, it earned $3.8 million in Mexico, $2 million in Spain, $1.8 million in Brazil.67 With a total gross of £34.3 million, it was the second highest-grossing film in the UK and Ireland in 2014.68 The popularity of the film led to a shortage of Lego products by September 2014.69 Expanded franchise Main article: The Lego Movie (franchise) Because of its critical and commercial success, The Lego Movie has been turned into a franchise and a shared fictional universe. It consists of two spin-off films, The Lego Batman Movie and The Lego Ninjago Movie, both with 2017 release dates,8889 a sequel scheduled for release in 2019,90 as well as a third spin-off, The Billion Brick Race.91 A 4-D ride attraction, based on the film itself, titled The Lego Movie: 4D - A New Adventure, opened at select Legoland theme parks across the globe in the summer of 2016.92 On May 10, 2017, Warner Bros. and Lego announced that Unikitty, a character from The Lego Movie, will get a spin-off television series on Cartoon Network. For the show, she will be voiced by Tara Strong. The premiere date is yet to be announced.9394 Category:LEGO Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers Category:Gail's Really Big Movie Category:Extended Editions